


UNLucky Rabbit

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV), oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, Minor Character Death, Vomiting, Warning:, this story contains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald had a dear pet before believe it or not. He cared for it and loved it like he should anything.. But sometimes showing them to who you think are your closest friend can wind up being a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNLucky Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired this came from selena-yoshi-chan or little-penguin-ozzy on Tumblr. I love the wonderful art that comes out of this fandom and inspires me.
> 
> This story is NOT for everyone. It contains Animal Death and if you are uncomfortable or have a trigger for such a thing than please turn back now. For those that are okay, please continue and give selena's art a look. It is honestly wonderfully done.

It was white, small and soft as he was. little black at the tips of it's ears and it's dark eyes looks at him, watching him in it's own growing curiosity, nose sniffing in an attempt to get the other animal's scent which couldn't be so since the glass cage surrounding it.

His mother had come here for some more mouse traps. Trying to catch the few mice that always found their way into the apartment when she saw her little boy staring at the rabbit and the rabbit actually staring back and paying attention. Usually she would try to tell Oswald nicely the reason they couldn't have animals in their home. Fish is fine, easy to care for. But the way her son looked at the rabbit.. "My dear, do you want it?"

Oswald broken the gaze to look at his mother. "What, mama?"

"Do you want the little rabbit?" She repeated kindly. She looks at the rabbit who looked at her. "It will be a good responsibility and a good first pet"

His eyes lit up and he was beaming when she said that. He knew what she meant but he didn't care. This was the first time she would say yes and he was not going to disappoint her. 

Taking care of a rabbit wasn't a really hard job but it sure wasn't an easy one either for the seven year old. He took care of the rabbit and in turn the rabbit kept him company on his lonely nights when his mother had to work late. The two would watch an old black and white cartoon that he loved so much.

Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. One of the best cartoons and a cartoon that shared his name. Another reason why he loved rabbits next to the cats he sometimes played with while returning from or going too school. So he had decided to name the little white rabbit Lucky. Oswald and Lucky the rabbit. 

His fingers always warmed by the little creature. It hopped around the apartment but never made a mess. He was happy with it, his little friend. He could talk to it and it seemed to listen, much better than any of the adults or teaches. Next to his mother, he was safe. "Mama believes I can be great. She says I'm smart a-and clever- b-but if I am..." He begins to cry. "Why do I feel s-so ugly and stupid" The bullies tore him down every day, the teachers look the other way- Oswald was forced to go to a Hell in which he'd give anything to flee from. 

The rabbit's ears twitched as the tears of it's master fell upon them and the white fur much to it's little protest as it tries to groom itself and get the strange salty water droplets off it's fur. But it could tell the human was sad by something that it couldn't understand due to lacking such complicated emotions so it nuzzles at his hand to comfort him.

"Thank you Lucky" He smiles. "You always know what I need-" He heard the door unlock. "-Oh Mama's home. I asked her to get you a carrot at the store" He gently picks up the rabbit and places it softly into the cage.

Lucky's cage was glass with soft wood shavings for her pink paws. Clear water and food. Pampered and enough room to hop around to get exercise. And a carrot or fresh vegetable from time to time wasn't bad either. It was one lucky rabbit indeed.

 

\---

 

The small rabbit grew with Oswald. Seven years they stayed together happy and even though bad came their way, they always found a little happiness with either themselves or their mother. Lucky considers her Mother as well due to her kind words and gentle touch that matched her son's when Oswald was at school or out doing other things.

At fourteen Oswald finally seemed to have made a friend. The two boys hung out each Friday and Saturday much to Lucky's annoyance due to the lack of attention that it had received. But it was really nothing. Oswald eventually introduced him to Lucky. "Hello Lucky. My name is Tom.. she is sure beautiful Ozzy"

"She's a girl how can you tell?" 

"Oh, I just know. She is as jealous as one at least- come on Lucky." The rabbit nips at the fingers for a few attempts until she finally accepted the petting, though it was a little rougher than she had anticipated.

"Lucky, Tom and I have been friends for a few years. But only now did we start going to each other's homes"

"Yes when you let go of your shy side you fraidy-cat" Tom laughs as he looks at the white rabbit. "I have a husky at home named Midnight, now she's a pretty sight" He left the rabbit be so Oswald and Tom could talk about what to do for their school project or something that Lucky could care less about as she groomed herself.

"-I got it! How about we bring your rabbit!"

"Wha-"

"You must know all about her"

Oswald was taken back and nods slowly. "Well yes, I had to learn about rabbit anatomy and everything in case she got ill... well everything except figuring out what gender she was.." Oswald had to learn how to care for her in so many ways. Anything out of the ordinary and he knew it right off the fly.

"Well, anything to get at least a little credit on our report cards right, smarty" Tom grins at him. Anything to be lazy was more like it, he was smart in a way but his smarts lean more towards English and PE, nothing really else. Oswald was smart, but a snitch. Either never sat well with anyone. And no matter how much Tom tried to convince Oswald not to snitch, he does anyway- why is what he wanted to know. The teachers gave him no protection against the bullies nor special treatment. 

He never could understand the smaller male nor did he intend to pry.

 

\---

 

Oswald and Tom presented their research on Rabbits and their anatomy. From how long they lived, to what to look out for in case your rabbit is sick from okay to serious. All had gone well. Lucky not really much enjoying the eyes on her though but enduring it for the sake of Oswald. "As you can see, Lucky is a little stressed right now so" Oswald puts the small blanket around the glass cage, darkening it so she wouldn't see the students. "Stress and anxiety is not good for any animal. It is a slow and delicate process to introduce an animal of any sort into a new environment"

Finally they were graded. All was good. The rabbit was allowed to stay in the Biology room until school ended. Oswald worrying the whole day until the final bell rang which for once had him up first and out the door before everyone else.

But upon coming to the Biology Room he found to his shock the cage empty. And he ran out, looking for her. She got out of the cage and was somewhere- he just knew it. He ran around the whole school, trying to find any thing that would point to her

***CRUNCH***

The sound was heard and it made him have to look down at his feet to know he didn't step on a stick. But suddenly a head poked out, Tom's head, from the corner with a smirk that Oswald had never seen before. "Hey Oswald! I think you dropped something.." He disappears behind the corner

And Oswald quickly followed- 

But once he turned the corner he was met with a sight that would burn into his mind for the rest of his life- blood was what he saw first. The blood dripping fresh from the wooden bat that was usually used for Baseball-  
the bit's of white fur that wasn't stained yet. And the taller boys and the slutty whore that was their girlfriends met his gaze with smirks, uncaring about the monstrous and unforgivable crime they had done-

And there, laying in the darkening red that flowed fresh was his rabbit. The white slowly becoming red- the lack of movement and eye that stared up at the people responsible for... for- Oswald hand shot to his mouth to hold back the vomit that dared to come up into his mouth. Tears already spilling- his rabbit- his Lucky.

"Aww look- he's crying!"

"He's even uglier- who knew!"

"You should know.. **Penguin** " Tom's voice spoke over the mocking in an even crueler tone.. a happy tone. "You were my friend before. But then I figured out how much you were holding me back. How much of a burden you put on me.. so I thought to get in with the better's and to do that was so simple. Just bring the rabbit over so they can.. play with it. I mean, I heard lowly snitches get stitches but I guess their disgusting pets get death"

Oswald couldn't take it anymore and he fell to his knees. All contents of his lunch prior came out onto the concrete of the hall in a disgusting splash. He vomited while sobbing out and they just- just laughed at him. Even slamming the bat down on the rabbit again 

***CRUNCH***  
***CRUNCH***  
***CRUNCH***

And he knew what the sound he heard was... it was them bring the bat down onto Lucky and smashing her little skull- 

and he screamed-

He returns home after long hours of walking the city in his own trance. Smelling of vomit and eyes burning from the tears.

His mother seeing him in such a state made her quickly hold him and get him out of the foul smelling cloths. And preparing a warm bath for him. 

He sank into the warm tub full of water that warmed his skin but brought no warmth to his shattered mind.. the images repeating over and over but he had nothing in his stomach anymore and his tears had dried.  
His mother gently placed the sponge on his back with a orange blossom smelling soap on it. "Where is your rabbit?"

It was another stab at his heart. He smiles a fake smile at his mother. "She ran away, mother.. I couldn't find her" He replied... replied... lied.. he lied to her. The first lie he ever told her and he shook. 

From that day forward he never dared look at another rabbit or any animal and forced himself never to think of getting another. Even after he left school and rose as the King of Gotham.

He never forgot either...

 

\---

"I will see ya tomorrow, Joan!" A more tired and ragged voice called out as the man counted out today's money from the Diner. Another day, another dollar. And he was exhausted. He just couldn't wait to put his feet up and enjoy a movie.

He heard the door open and looks up. "Did you forg-" His question cut off when he saw the dark figure. He didn't know who it was but it was not Joanna, it was male... their leg crippled it seemed. 

And the light turned on and there was a smaller male, funny looking... holding a bat with a smile on his face. "Hello there, Tommy."

Tom looks at the other and there it clicked. The nose and freckles gave it away before all else. Oswald- "Oswald? This is a surprise- But as you can see we are-"

"I won't be long. Come come." The smile was something other than cheery and when Tom stood there, the smile turned into a frown, the eyes turning angry, and the happy tone changed. "Come here, Please." 

He came over slowly and Oswald smiled again. "Now, I think you've noticed your dear friends have been disappearing.. one by one. Haven't you?" The widened eyes made him continue. "Yes, know that it gave me a great sense of satisfaction. How they begged and cried.. like they deserved to be forgiven." And the bat came quicker than Tom could have anticipated and the sickening sound of his hip bone breaking from such an impact he never thought such a tiny man could have. He screamed out in agony as he held his leg. "Hey Tom. I think you've dropped something" And he held up something- the decapitated and still blood dripping head of Joanna before dropping it besides him- "This was my good friend, Zsasz's work"

He screamed as Oswald beat him, breaking his body until his screams were gurgles as blood came out of his mouth like a disturbing fountain. "It's funny when you think about it. You thought I was holding you back, you thought I was a burden, a lowly snitch... a Penguin. But look at me. I am Gotham's King. I am The Penguin. So in the end, who was the real burden.. eh Tommy?" And the bat came down upon his head, crushing the skull. 

***CRUNCH***  
The sound had become so satisfying to his ears..


End file.
